Generally, when an electronic appliance operates, unwanted radiation is generated from electronic components provided inside the electronic appliance. If this unwanted radiation leaks to the outside of the housing, it may affect operation of other electronic components. Therefore, there is a need for a measure to prevent such unwanted radiation from leaking to the outside of the housing as much as possible. Conventionally, to suppress unwanted radiation from an electronic component or the like provided inside an electronic appliance, a method of applying a conductive coating material to a resin housing has been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
However, in the conventional method, many process steps are required for application and drying of a conductive coating material and so on, which increases man-hours required for fabrication. In addition, it is time consuming to wait for the conductive coating material to be dried because the next process step cannot be started until the conductive coating material is sufficiently dried. Further, since such a conductive coating material is a relatively expensive material (compared to metallic plates and the like), and dedicated machines (expensive machines) are needed for application and drying, the manufacturing cost is accordingly increased.